


A little moment for ourselves

by littlefandom



Series: We Can Talk About Everything [7]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: 3+1 times, Alec Lightwood Deserves Nice Things, Alternate Universe - Human, Communication, Developing Relationship, Doctor Magnus Bane, Exploration, Fluff, M/M, Magnus Bane Deserves Nice Things, Making Love, Making Out, Neck Kissing, Overworking, Playful Sex, Romantic dates, Sexual Content, Sexual Frustration, Smut, Teasing, Writer Alec Lightwood, soft boyfriends
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-14
Updated: 2020-02-14
Packaged: 2021-02-28 01:21:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22725352
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littlefandom/pseuds/littlefandom
Summary: "To say that they are both busy men would be an understatement sometimes."Magnus and Alec's relationship is still developing, but with their busy schedules, it's actually difficult to find time for themselves. The frustration keeps increasing when not only work gets in the way, but some other personal matters. If they could only get one evening without any interruptions or emergencies...Or, Alec and Magnus are desperate for some time alone, but the universe doesn't seem to let them enjoy themselves for more than a little moment. 3 times they get interrupted + 1 time they finally don't.
Relationships: Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood
Series: We Can Talk About Everything [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1189639
Comments: 14
Kudos: 210





	A little moment for ourselves

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Valentine's Day!  
> So, I come with some fluff and smut today. I know it's been a while since I posted in this series, but I hope that you'll still enjoy it! This actually takes part somewhere between the 2nd and 3rd part of this series. Can be also read alone! Malec explore a bit and face the reality of how busy their lives can get... No angst tho! Just some fluff and smut at the end :) 
> 
> Enjoy the read!

To say that they are both busy men would be an understatement sometimes.

Magnus’ job itself can be unpredictable and exhausting at the same time. He’s been a doctor for long enough to get used to it, but it doesn’t mean he likes the long going night shifts and elongated work hours.

Still, he wouldn’t trade it for anything else. He loves his job, loves the sense of achievement it brings and loves the cause. Helping people is what he’s been dreaming of since he was a child and to make this dream come true was a tone of hard work, but it pays off every damn day.

Even though there are things he hates about it.

Like being on call duty.

But tonight’s night is being surprisingly quiet, no emergencies, or at least nothing the staff at the hospital can’t handle. Magnus can finally enjoy a night with his favourite man.

He and Alec are currently sprawled on the couch in his loft, some movie playing faintly in the background. Magnus doesn’t really pay attention to it, but his boyfriend looks quite focused and invested.

He and Alec have been together for more than two months now. They already did the meet the parents thing, no matter how that went, and their relationship is developing in the best way. They spend all the time they can together. Alec begins to stay over quite often, and they’re both just enjoying each other’s company. They’re exploring, and it might be Magnus’ favourite part of their current relationship. Every night brings something new, something exciting and he wouldn’t have it any other way. He’ll take Alec in all the ways he will offer himself to him.

What is infuriating, is the fact that they haven’t really had a moment for themselves in what feels like ages. Magnus is more often at the hospital than not, Alec is working on his new book nonstop, and even if they manage to stay overnight at his or Alec’s place, they’re both too exhausted for anything more than sleep.

But today feels different. The mood has been somehow relaxed but anticipating. Alec doesn’t even need to try to be sexy. But the tight navy blue shirt unbuttoned at his collar is definitely helping this demeanour. Magnus knows Alec isn’t doing that on purpose he doesn’t even try and he always looks so effortlessly hot. Magnus can't help but be more interested in him than in the movie.

“You’re staring.” Alec says sometime towards the end of the film, still not turning from the screen. A smirk forming onto his face.

“Well, there’s a lot to look at.” Magnus states and moves closer to him, but Alec’s focus remains in the same spot.

Which is not where Magnus wants it.

So he plasters himself to Alec’s side and begins to ravish his neck with kisses. Alec turns his head to gain him more access, and he approves with a low hum.

“You’re going to miss the ending.” Alec’s voice is more breathy now, which only makes Magnus’ kisses sloppier.

None of them is going to admit it now, but they both already know how much they love teasing. It’s fun, and Magnus realises what Alec is trying to do.

Well, both can play this game.

“Is it really that interesting?” Magnus purrs into his ear and can feel how Alec’s breath shutters. Magnus slides his hand underneath Alec’s shirt and caresses his hard muscles. “I’m sure we can find something more interesting to do.” He adds and places his smirk into Alec’s neck.

“It’s a good movie.” By the sound of Alec’s rough voice, Magnus knows that he almost has him. He begins to nip at the side of his neck, gently sucking the skin there, trying to form a mark. Alec gasps softly at his ministrations and then adds. “But you’re making it kind of hard to concentrate.”

“It’s not the only thing that’s gonna be hard tonight.” Magnus tries playfully, but not even a second later both he and Alec burst out laughing.

“Seriously, that’s what you’re going with?” Alec says when the laughter dies down, but Magnus gets what he wants since Alec is finally looking at him.

“Just give in already.” He insists and brushes their lips together. Alec gives him a light nod and deepens the kiss a little.

Magnus loves the way they can switch the mood from funny, to sexy within seconds.

Alec kisses slowly, almost tentatively, but deep. His lips fit perfectly against Magnus’ and it sends pleasant shivers down his spine. Alec nips at his bottom lip till Magnus opens up and then slips his tongue in. They continue to kiss but shifting their position until Alec is laying back on the couch with Magnus in between his legs. Magnus withdraws his hand from underneath his shirt, only to start unbuttoning it fully. He breaks the kiss to follow the path of his hands with his mouth from where he soothes them down Alec’s chest. Alec lets out a low moan as his hands wander to rest in Magnus’ hair, tugging at it lightly, which makes him groan against his skin. When he reaches the last button, he spreads his hands on Alec’s hips possessively and looks up at his boyfriend to see him biting his lip in anticipation. Alec’s palms move from where they’ve been laying on the nape of his neck, to the collar of his t-shirt and he tugs at it lightly.

“Take it off.” Alec commands, already panting. Magnus complies simply and begins to get out of his shirt just when Alec slides his own over his shoulders and throws it on the back of the couch. He lays back down and observes with hungry expression when Magnus undresses himself. He takes his time with each button, smirking down at his boyfriend, but Alec only rolls his eyes and undoes the few last buttons himself, almost ripping the shirt from his shoulders and tossing it behind him.

Seem that the teasing is already done.

Alec places his hands on Magnus lower back and urges him to lay back on top of him. Magnus easily presses their now naked chests together and they both groan at the skin on skin contact. Magnus grips his boyfriend’s hips again, and grinds down a little, extracting a moan for Alec. He loves how vocal Alec gets when they’re like this. He’s the one to easily voice his pleasure or even demand when he’s on edge. He’s still not fully comfortable with voicing explicitly what he wants, but Magnus promises himself they will work on that.

Magnus feels another delicious friction as Alec’s hips jerk up and he begins to grind with more force, braking of their kiss when they’re both becoming breathless.

His mouth returns to Alec’s neck then, licking from his pulse point to his collar bone, creating another mark.

“Magnus…” Alec hisses lightly and Magnus smiles against his skin, offering another bite to his neck. Alec’s nails scratch delicately at his back, which prompts another pleasant shiver. Magnus slides his hands to the front of Alec’s pants and starts to undo his belt buckle. Alec gives an eager nod when Magnus looks up at him, so he gets to work, mouthing keenly on his neck, Alec’s fingers tangled in his hair again.

Alec’s breathing is coming out in short pans, and it’s doing _things_ to Magnus. He already sounds wrecked and they’ve barely done anything. He wants more, he _needs_ more.

And that’s when he hears his phone, buzzing from the coffee table.

His first thought is to fuck it. He doesn’t stop, nipping on Alec’s neck even harder, drawing out another moan for him. But Alec seems to hesitate a bit now.

“Magnus-“ He starts breathlessly, but Magnus unclenches his mouth from his neck to look at him briefly.

“Ignore it.” He’s bringing their lips together before Alec even gets to answer.

_Why can’t this phone just stop ringing?_

And then it hits him.

Shit, he’s on call duty.

With a heavy sigh, he reluctantly pulls back from Alec and reaches for his phone.

He looks down on his boyfriend, who’s still breathing heavy, his eyes wide, pupils dilated with desire. His lips are red and bruised from all the rough kissing. Magnus gets really lost in all of this beauty for a second before he remembers the damn phone.

“Hello.” He finally grabs in and picks up.

“Magnus, we need you on the ER.” He hears Catarina’s voice at the end of the line. As always, she cuts straight to the point. “There’s been a crash on the Brooklyn Bridge and seven people got injured. They’re being driven here right now.”

“Okay.” He says as he catches his breath, soothing his hand on Alec’s thigh lightly, and then he feels him resting his palm above his. “Okay. I’m on my way.” He hangs up and closes his eyes briefly, realising another sigh.

When he opens them, Alec is already sitting up on the couch and reaching for his shirt. He smiles at him softly.

“I’m sorry.” Magnus begins and his head falls onto Alec’s shoulder with a growl. “I’m sorry, angel.” He kisses the exposed skin of Alec’s collarbone to which he chuckles.

“It’s okay,” Alec says and cups Magnus’ face when he pulls back. “I get it.”

Magnus knows he does, and it makes him love him even more. He leans in and kisses him on the mouth this time.

“I’d told you to wait here,” Magnus sighs again as he reaches for his shirt. “but to be honest I have no idea how much this will take. I might be back in the morning-“

“It’s fine, really.” Alec resorts as he buttons up his shirt. “I’ll just head home.”

“I’m so sorry-“ Magnus tries again, but Alec turns to him and cuts him off with a kiss.

“Don’t be.” He speaks against his lips. “It’s clearly important. Just go.” He smiles again.

 _Why are you so perfect_? Magnus thinks as he quickly gets up. He can faintly hear Alec placing himself together in the living room when he marches into the bedroom to gather up his stuff and get ready to leave.

So much for a night in with his boyfriend.

*

Alec likes that he can basically create his own work schedule. It’s one of many assets he finds in being a writer.

But sometimes, things tend to get complicated.

When all just accumulates at the same time. Writing, meetings with publishers, editors and a bunch of other people he’ll need to release his second book. He barely finds time for anything then, and he hates it, but it’s still part of a job he loves, so he knows he can’t complain.

He usually prefers to work alone, close himself off in his little apartment and write. But there’s one person he just can’t resist. So when Magnus asks to come over after his shift, he doesn’t even think of saying no. He’s missed him too much.

They don’t find a lot of time for themselves now, and it pisses Alec off. He wants Magnus close all the time, in all the ways, but with their frantic lives, it’s not possible. So he tries to cherish all the little moments they have.

Alec is in the middle of working on another plot-driven chapter, just when he hears a knock on the door. Quickly finishing the sentence he’s been rewriting for the last five minutes, pretty sure he’ll delete it anyway, he gets up from the couch to open it and is met with his boyfriend’s handsome face.

“Hello, darling.” Magnus greets as he steps inside and pecks him on the lips.

“Hi,” Alec answers as he closes the door behind him and heads back to his laptop, as the vein kicks back in and he has the need to write down what he has in his mind as soon as possible. “Make yourself at home, I just need to wrap it up.”

“Of course, angel.” Magnus sits himself on the couch next to him and taps his fingers against his knee.

Alec feels he's being watched.

“I like to watch you work.” Magnus starts after a while. “You’re always so focused and-“

“Magnus, could you…” Alec gestures at his screen and then him. Magnus knows he doesn’t like to be observed when he writes. It makes him feel insecure, and he hates when someone picks up on his pieces of work until it’s properly finished.

Still, Magnus tends to forget about this certain fact. But he always blames it all on Alec and his _devastatingly gorgeous focused face_ , as he says it.

“Sure, sorry.” Magnus resorts and turns his head to look in a different direction.

“I just need to write it down, before it escapes, you know?” Alec prompts and his boyfriend nods.

\-----

It takes longer than Alec intended to.

He always loses track of time when he writes. It’s both good and bad, because in moments when he just wants to forget himself, he can always write. But there are also moments in which he’d like to be more present in the real world, than his fictional one.

When he finally finishes the chapter, he looks back on Magnus, who’s killing time on his phone, and he sighs heavily.

“I’m sorry.” He starts and Magnus turns to him. “I didn’t mean for it to take this long-“

“Hey, it’s fine, sweetheart,” Magnus assures with a smile. “It’s your work. It’s important.” He shrugs.

Alec leans in to kiss him on the cheek.

“Thank you.” He exhales. “I just need to-“

He doesn’t get to finish as he’s phone starts to ring.

“Sorry.” He mumbles to Magnus and picks up. “Hello.”

He carries out a short conversation with his publisher to confirm their tomorrow’s meeting and sets up an hour. Which also remains him that he should set up a meeting with his editor, but she prefers when he contacts her via email, so when he hangs up, he begins to write one to her.

“I just have to write an email to my editor.” He informs Magnus but is still focused on his screen. “I should have done it yesterday, but it totally slipped my mind.”

“No worries,” Magnus comments with a smile, but Alec sends him a guilty expression. “Alexander, seriously, don’t worry. I’ll still be here when you’re done. Do what you have to.”

“You’re the best.” Alec resorts with a relieved breath.

\-----

He ends up answering seven more emails waiting in his inbox.

He gets startled when a pair of hands wrap around his middle and wander underneath his shirt.

“Sorry.” Alec says, but Magnus only nuzzles his head in the crook of his neck.

“Are you done?” Magnus asks softly.

“Yeah, almost,” Alec replies, his eyes tracing the words he’s just written. “Just one more-“

“You’re so tense, baby.” Magnus resorts with a kiss to his neck as he drags his nails down the muscles of Alec’s abdomen. “I can help you relax if you want.” He adds in a lower tone.

This proposition is very tempting. They didn’t have a chance to do anything more than kissing or a short make out session probably in weeks, and Alec’s really considering throwing everything and just letting himself get lost in the feeling of Magnus’ lips on his body.

But he also knows that he can’t. Because if he doesn’t do what he has to today, the pile of work is gonna grow, and he won’t be able to catch up, and it will give him terrible anxiety, which is gonna be even worse.

Instinctively, he turns his head to give Magnus better access to his neck but then shakes his head with a sigh.

“Sorry, babe.” He starts and Magnus pulls back. “I really need to finish this.” He gestures at his screen and turns to Magnus.

Understanding is written on his face, and Alec loves him so much for it. He knows he is the same when Magnus’ job gets in a way, but he can’t help the certain feeling that his profession is not that important. Magnus saves lives, and he just writes books. He for sure could take a break to spend time with his boyfriend. So he feels guilty. Magnus took his time to come here, and he doesn’t get the attention he deserves, because Alec is constantly on his computer.

Magnus cups his face lightly and caresses his cheek with his thumb. Alec feels his body relaxing a bit as he lets out a long and heavy exhale.

“I get it.” His boyfriend speaks. “I just don’t want you to overwork yourself.” He adds a bit more concerned.

“I’m fine,” Alec reassures. “I just really have to-“

Magnus cuts him off with a kiss, and a small bit of tension leaves Alec’s body again. He feels Magnus smile against his lips when they pull back, and then he places one last chaste kiss on his lips.

“Go finish it, you busy man.” He teases and leans back to rest against the other back of the couch.

Alec smiles and it takes a lot from him to actually focus back on the screen, instead of this amazing man next to him.

\-----

After what feels like an eternity, he’s finally finished.

Alec stretches out in front of his computer and closes it with a lazy smile forming on his lips.

“Babe, what do you want to-“ He turns to Magnus, but ends up with his mouth opened half-sentence when he sees his boyfriend curled up on the couch asleep. His breathing is steady, expression peaceful. He looks cute, and Alec is a fucking idiot.

He sighs and runs a hand over his face.

“Baby,” He starts in a soft tone as he leans in and gently squeezes his shoulder. Magnus stirs and blinks his eyes open, a tired smile forming on his lips when he sees Alec in front of him. “hi.”

“Hi,” Magnus rubs at his eyes sleepily. “are you finished?”

“Yeah,” Alec runs a hand through his boyfriend’s hair delicately. “I’m sorry I ruined our evening.” He confesses, the guilt slipping through his voice.

“You didn’t ruin anything.” Magnus shakes his head lightly. “I got to stare at your devastatingly gorgeous focused face the whole evening.” He resorts and Alec laughs at that. “I won.”

Alec nods and laces their fingers together, bringing their joined hands to his mouth and placing a kiss to the back of Magnus’ palm.

“Come here.” Magnus pats the space next to him on the couch, and Alec smiles and scoots beside him.

He throws a blanket over them and settles comfortably in his boyfriend’s embrace when he feels Magnus dropping a kiss at the top of his head.

It’s the best way to fall asleep.

*

Date nights are the best, and Alec didn’t even know how much he’s missed it until they finally found time to go on one.

Tonight is the first night in a long time when Magnus has finished his work at a reasonable hour, and after a morning full of meetings and an afternoon spent writing, Alec decided to take a night off himself.

He picked Magnus up from the hospital, they went for a walk, then got dinner and drinks. And it’s been so lovely that Alec can’t remember the last time he felt that relaxed. Since the beginning of their relationship, they tried to make date nights a thing at least one time a week. And they’ve been doing good, but recently both of their jobs get in the way more often than not. So to finally have a whole night for themselves feels truly like a blessing.

After the night out in the town, they head to Alec’s apartment. The mood remains relaxed when Alec gets them a glass of wine, and they just settle on the couch and continue to talk, like they’ve been the whole night.

“So,” Magnus prompts after taking a sip of his wine and humming at the exquisite taste. Alec knows his boyfriend is fond of all kinds of alcohols, but can’t really enjoy them lots of times since his job requires him to always stay alert. But with Magnus having tomorrow’s off, they both can let themselves drink a bit more than usual. “how’s the book going?”

Alec shrugs lightly, drinking his wine.

“It’s good.” He lets a smirk take over his features. “I’ve been quite inspired recently.” 

“Oh, and what gives you such an inspiration?” Magnus sends him a curious gaze, letting his own grin creep over his face.

“Not what,” Alec starts as he puts down his glass on the coffee table and licks his lips. “but who.”

“So,” Magnus follows his movement, and his glass joins the table with a thud that echoes in the silence of the apartment. “who is it?” His voice turns lower now.

“Well, there’s this hot doctor at the hospital nearby,” Alec answers, his voice playful as he carefully slides into Magnus’ lap, arms hooking behind his neck. His boyfriend welcomes him by spreading his palms on his hips, thumbs crawling underneath his shirt. “and I’ve been dying to get to know him better.”

“Oh, I think I know who you’re talking about.” Magnus resorts in a thoughtful tone, as he slides his hands up and down Alec’s thighs now, from where he’s straddling him. “I might be able to help.”

“I’ll take all the help I can get.” Alec says as he leans in closer, their lips basically brushing against each other. He feels Magnus’ smile when he connects them.

Alec begins to melt when Magnus presses them closer, his hands wandering under his shirt, resting on his lower back. He breaks the kiss when they’re becoming breathless and starts to mouth at Magnus’ neck instead. He feels his boyfriend’s hands urging him even closer, till there’s no space between them and they’re chest to chest. Alec’s tongue keeps tracing Magnus’ pulse point and he hears him letting out a breathy gasp.

“Alexander…” Magnus’ voice is deep and rough as he speaks. Alec pulls back to look at him, can see his eyes almost black with desire, his mouth slightly open as exhales. “I want you.”

Alec traces his features once more, and sees the hungry expression on his boyfriend’s face, pretty sure he’s wearing a similar one. He nods eagerly and Magnus connects their lips again.

The kisses are sloppier now, dirtier, and when Alec starts to roll his hips, it induces a moan from both of them. He grinds down harder, Magnus hands reaching his belt buckle. He breaks off the kiss and rests their foreheads together, breathing coming out in short pans. He nods again as Magnus starts to undo it, their lips sliding against each other. He puts his hands in Magnus’ hair as he tries to ground himself, rolling his hips again and throwing his head back to let out a low moan.

“Magnus” He breathes out as Magnus starts to match his movements, creating more friction. His breathing is even heavier now when Magnus sucks gently at his neck as he rocks into his lap. He’s just about to ask if they should take it to the bedroom, but as he hears a knock on the door, he freezes.

Looking down on Magnus, he sees him mirroring his expression.

“Expecting someone?” He asks with raised eyebrows as he tries to get his breathing under control. 

It takes another moment for Alec to shake off from his daze, and then the knocking sounds again.

“No.” He answers finally, and drops his forehead against Magnus’. “Maybe if we’ll ignore it, they will go away?” He tires hopefully, biting his lip lightly and looking at his boyfriend with a pleading expression.

“We can certainly try.” Magnus resorts against his lips and nips at his bottom lip till he opens up, and then slides his tongue inside. Alec gets lost again, the pleasant heat settling into his body, but then the knocking sounds once more.

“Fuck.” Alec curses under his breath and Magnus lets out a soft chuckle. Whoever it is, they’re clearly not planning on going away. “I’m gonna get rid of them and be back, okay?” He says and kisses Magnus again. He feels him nod in between a few more quick pecks, and unwillingly, he gets up from his lap and heads to the door.

He’s ready to put his most annoyed face on, as he opens the door, but his expression softens as he sees who’s outside.

“Isabelle?” He asks, his voices turning out concerned as he looks at his sister at his doorstep, her makeup running down and cheeks, and as she lets out a sob, he quickly gathers her up inside. “What happened?”

“Simon is an idiot.” She resorts and hides herself in his embrace. Alec hugs her back tightly as she calms down a bit. “We just had this huge fight and I couldn’t stay there with him.” She sniffles. Alec resolves that he’s going to kill his sister’s boyfriend, but for now, he’ll take care of her. Izzy pulls back and emerges more into the apartment as she continues. “Can I stay the night at yours? It was just too far away to get to my place, so I thought-“

She stops in her tracks as she notices Magnus, who’s now stood up from the couch and offers her a little wave and a smile.

“I’m sorry,” She starts and turns back to Alec. “if I’m interrupting something-“

Alec doesn’t let her finish as he already waves his hand dismissively. The truth is, she is interrupting, but he wouldn’t be himself if he sent her off now just to have sex with his boyfriend when she’s in such state. He looks at her teary eyes again and comes closer to her, wrapping an arm around her shoulders and squeezing reassuringly.

“Of course you can stay the night, Iz.” He says and drops a kiss on top of her head.

“Are you sure?” She inquires as her gaze switches from him to Magnus.

“Sure, I’m always here for you.” He resorts again and smiles.

“Okay, thank you.” Izzy replies and closes her eyes, resting her head on his shoulder and letting out a sigh.

Alec locks eyes with Magnus, an apologetic and guilty expression already forming on his face, but his boyfriend only shakes his head with a soft smile.

“What do you say for a cup of hot chocolate?” Alec proposes as he looks down on his sister again.

Izzy’s expression brightens up a bit as she nods and Alec leads her towards the couch.

“Hi, Magnus.” Her voice is a little guilty as she greets him, but she relaxes a bit as Magnus just sends her a smile.

“Hello, my dear.” He says as she takes a seat and Alec throws a blanket over her shoulders. “What did Simon do this time?”

“He’s just being a terrible boyfriend.” She resorts with another heavy exhale and a shake of her head.

“You’ll tell us everything in a minute,” Alec states and grabs Magnus hand, tugging him towards the kitchen area. “We’ll be back with the hot chocolate.”

Izzy gives him a slow nod and wraps herself a bit tighter in the blanket.

“Magnus, I’m so sorry.“ Alec starts in a low whisper when they get as much away as they can. He still keeps his voice down, since it’s quite easy to overhear from the living room. “I just can’t leave her like this-“

“I know, darling. I get it.” Magnus says with another smile.

“I’m so sorry.” Alec repeats, but Magnus just shakes his head.

“It’s okay.”

Alec leans in to kiss him, breathing in against his lips and relaxing a bit.

“I’ll make it up to you, I swear.” He declares.

“Angel, it’s fine, really.” There’s a hint of a laugh in Magnus’ voice. “She’s your sister. Just take care of her.”

“Thank you.” Alec releases another relieved exhale. “You can still stay the night. Izzy will sleep on the couch anyway.”

“Are you sure?” Magnus inquires, but Alec sends him a confused gaze. “I mean, it’s her private stuff with Simon, I’m not sure if I should-“

“No, it’s okay,” Alec assures. “She trusts you.” He resorts with a shrug, but there’s a warm smile forming on Magnus’ face. “And besides, you probably know more about how to deal with it. I suck at relationship drama.” He lets out a quick chuckle as he moves to start preparing the hot chocolate.

“I’m not sure if I can agree with this statement.” Magnus points out and gestures lightly between us.

“Shut up, we don’t have any dramas.” Alec resorts with an eye roll, which prompts a quiet laugh from Magnus.

“Yeah, besides the fact that we’re both so sexually frustrated, that I’m considering dropping on my knees and giving you the quickest blowjob in the history right now when your sister is basically in the next room-“

Alec comes closer to him and clasps his hand against his mouth.

“Shut up.” He whispers and looks tentatively in the direction of the living room, but Isabelle appears unbothered by their low conversation. “I can’t walk with a hard-on around my sister.” He mutters.

He can feel Magnus’ smirk behind his palm.

“No more innuendos or any sex comments, understood?” He speaks firmly to his boyfriend and Magnus raises his hands in a surrender gesture. He drops his hand from his mouth and kisses him lightly.

“You know, there are better things we could do with your hand and my mouth.” He speaks teasingly when Alec turns away and returns to the task of making the hot chocolate.

“You’re playing with fire, Bane.” Alec just points an accusing finger at him, but there’s a smile making its way on his features.

“So, maybe you should punish me…” Magnus trails of in a seductive voice as he steps closer to him.

“Stop.” Alec spats him on the shoulder, but they both can't stop the laugh escaping them. “You’re ridiculous.”

“Oh, but you love it.” Magnus resorts with a kiss to the back of his neck as his arms wrap around Alec’s middle and hug him tightly from behind.

And well, Alec can’t deny.

*

A glass of whiskey, a marathon of Project Runway, and just a quiet night in, is exactly what Magnus needs tonight.

The day at the hospital wasn’t even that exhausting, but it’s just nice to catch a break once in a while. Especially with his frantic schedule.

So when he’s finally settling on his couch at the loft, he hardly resists the urge to growl as he hears a knock on his door. With an annoyed sigh, he marches back to the door to see who’s disturbing him tonight.

Turns out, be couldn’t be more happy with such an interruption.

“Alexander,” His whole face brightens up when he sees his boyfriend leaning against the doorframe. “what are you doing here?”

Recently, Alec’s been pretty occupied with writing, and all the time he had, he reserved for that task. Magnus can’t blame him. He hates how stressed Alec gets during those time when his deadlines are coming close, so he really tried not to interrupt too much, so his boyfriend could do all the work he’s supposed to.

Magnus couldn’t be more thankful for the way Alec respects his job, how he always understands when Magnus suddenly has to run out of their date night because of some sort of emergency. So the least he can do is show the same respect for Alexander’s profession, and let him just work in peace in those stressful times.

“Well, I’ve been working basically the whole day, and decided I could use a break,” Alec explains with a shrug. “And, I missed you.”

Magnus smiles again and pulls him into the apartment by the front of his shirt, kissing him lightly in greeting.

“I missed you too, darling.”

Alec reciprocates his smile when they pull back, and Magnus grabs his hand to lead him towards the couch. As they get seated, Magnus opens his arms, and Alec wastes no time in settling into his embrace, pressing tightly against his side, and throwing an arm over his middle. Magnus’ palm wanders to his boyfriend’s hair, running through it soothingly. Alec lets out an appreciative hum.

“Rough day?” Magnus prompts when Alec tightens his hold on him.

“No, it wasn’t so bad.” Alec resorts with a little shake of his head. “I don’t know, I just needed to rest for a bit. What about you?”

“Pretty quiet at the hospital,” Magnus admits. “I have a night shift tomorrow.”

Alec looks up at him and their eyes meet.

“I’m basically done with all the work till the end of the week.” He confesses.

“I’m off call duty.” Magnus adds and can’t help the smirk forming on his face. Alec slowly begins to mirror it.

“Izzy’s made up with Simon.” Alec says, but his gaze wanders to Magnus’ lips.

“That’s good.” His voice comes out quieter than he expected, as he stares at his angel, and is pretty sure they can both feel the anticipation in the air. “Do you want to-“ Magnus tries to suggest lightly, but Alec cuts him off before he’s finished.

“Yes.” He looks in his eyes now, a small tentative smile playing on his lips as he trails his hand up Magnus’ chest. “I mean if you want to…”

“Bedroom?” Magnus prompts and bites his lip in eagerness.

“Please.” The world sounds more like an exhale from Alec’s lips, and Magnus wastes no time in pulling him up from the couch and then, they stumble to the bedroom.

Alec is attacking his lips as soon as the door closes behind them. Magnus feels himself being pressed into the wall, his boyfriend’s body resting tightly against him. His lips switch to Magnus’ neck, and he lets his head rest back against the wall when he feels Alec sucking at the skin there.

“God, I feel like it’s been so long.” Alec gasps against his neck and places kisses all the way down to his collarbone, fingers already beginning to unbutton his shirt.

“Some things got in the way recently.” Magnus feels Alec’s laugh pressed into his skin. Then he feels Alec’s lips back on his again, more eager and hungry than ever.

“Let’s skip the teasing tonight, I want you.” He pants against his lips and Magnus nods keenly.

“Took the words right out of my mouth darling.” He states and begins to lead Alec backwards towards the bed.

“Let’s keep that mouth busy, shall me?” Alec teases and Magnus finds himself speechless at the sudden confidence glaring from his boyfriend.

He’s pleasantly surprised.

Maybe it’s because of the lack of sexual activities between them recently that’s got Alec so eager, but he won’t question it now, not when he has Alec exactly where he wants him.

He pushes Alec back gently, so he lands on the bed and climbs on top of him. Soon they keep grinding against each other, shirt and pants get lost in some pile on the floor as they rock together. Breathing becomes heavier, moans and gasps louder. Magnus ravishes Alec’s body with kisses, everywhere he can reach, as Alexander’s hands sweep all over his skin.

“How do you want me?” Alec questions, his voice rough and low. He bites his lip and Magnus shouldn’t be that much affected by how sinful he looks, but still, he is.

“I need to be inside you like yesterday, angel.” Magnus says and attaches their lips again, swallowing Alec’s moan.

“Please.” Alec breathes out and it sends all of Magnus’ self-control away, just hearing him sound like this, desperate, needy.

Their boxers join the pile on the floor, and Magnus stretches out to reach for the bedside table and grab lube and condoms. He throws them on the bed next to them and returns to kissing Alec as soon as he can.

Alec keeps making these low noises in the back of his throat, and it drives Magnus to the best kind of madness. He urges him to spread his legs wider, and then slides in between them, rolling his hips, creating the friction that makes Alec moan out in pleasure.

Magnus grabs his hips and grinds down harder, groaning as the heat spreads all over his body. He doesn’t want to let any part of their body to stop touching, he wants to be connected to Alec in every way he can.

Alec’s hands are on his back now, nails scratching lightly against the skin. A wave of shivers runs down Magnus’ spine. It’s been way too long since they’ve got each other like this. Skin full-on display, bodies sliding against each other.

“Baby, please,” Alec sounds wrecked, and as Magnus looks at him he can see the desire in his eyes. “I need you.”

Magnus smirks down at him and grabs the lube, quickly pouring large amount on his fingers and reaching down between Alec’s legs.

At the first touch of a tentative finger, breaching its way inside him Alec tenses slightly, but Magnus begins to murmur praises in his ear, carefully stretching him open.

“Is this okay?” He asks, adding a second finger and Alec lets out a breathy gasp.

“So good.” He moans out and his hold on Magnus’ back tightens, nails leaving red marks onto his skin.

Alec whimpers as the third finger joins the rest and his breathing is becoming heavier. Magnus takes his time with him. He always does, makes sure Alec is comfortable enough for something more, asks a lot of questions. Some people Magnus had been with before found it annoying, but Alec once said that he likes the way Magnus takes care of him when they’re like this, that it makes him feel safe.

So they continue like this, careful, but hungry movements, lazy kisses, heavy gasps. Everything turns into a blur as the need to get inside Alec begins to overcome him.

“You’re so good for me, darling.” Magnus purrs into his ear and can feel Alec shiver. “So, so beautiful like this.”

“Magnus, please,” Alec whines and arches his back as Magnus hits this sweet spot inside him. “Please, oh God.” He babbling now, not really caring how wrecked he sounds.

“I’ll give you everything you want, angel,” Magnus declares as he delicately pulls out his fingers. Alec whimpers, but then Magnus cups his face and urges him to look at him. “Ready?”

“Yeah.” Alec nods eagerly and smiles, his hand brushing some loose hair from Magnus’ forehead. “Go slow, I want to feel it.”

Magnus nods and slowly begins to press into him.

Alec closes his eyes, face unhurriedly morphing into a pure expression of pleasure. He arches his back again, urging him to go deeper. Magnus can’t help but moan at the pleasant tightness around him. Alec slides his hands into his hair and tugs as if trying to ground himself. His mouth hangs open in constant gasps now. He’s never looked this ethereal, this beautiful.

When Magnus is settled all the way inside him, he stills and appreciates the view of this amazing man spread underneath him. Alec's hands fall on the bed as his whole body relaxes. Magnus takes the chance and laces their fingers, resting their intertwine palms down on the bed, at the sides of Alec’s head.

“Finally home.” Magnus says and Alec rolls his eyes, but his smile is as bright as the sun. There’s something more about him, Magnus knows it. What they have, it’s gonna last long, he’s sure of it. It isn’t just sex, it’s making love, Magnus resolves as he begins to roll his hips unhurriedly. Alec welcomes the movement with another moan and soon begins to match his pace.

“You feel amazing.” Magnus whispers and rocks into him a bit harder.

“Mhm, don’t stop.” Alec mumbles, his hold on Magnus’ hands tightening. “Harder.” He pleads.

“Whatever you want.” Magnus echoes his words from before and grants him wish. His moves becoming faster and deeper, till he finds this special spot again, and it ripples of another groan out if his lover.

“Just like this. It’s perfect.” Alec breathes out and tilts his chin up to be kissed. Magnus happily obliges.

He can’t help, but chase the pleasure, moves becoming more erratic, breathing even heavier. He brings his hand in between their bodies, wrapping it around Alec and starting to stroke. Alec lets out another whimper, his hips rocking into his palm and he shivers.

“Magnus, gonna-“ He tries to warn, but Magnus cuts him off with a kiss and just whispers.

“Let go, baby. I’ve got you.”

And Alec does. Back arching up, a litany of breathy gaps and moans, laced with Magnus’ name leaves his lips as he erupts and reaches his climax.

After seeing him like this, it only takes another few rolls of hips for Magnus to follow. He rides his high out, bracing his forehead against Alec’s sweaty shoulder and breathing heavy.

The sound of their heavy breathing fills the room as they both try to even it out. When he gets it mostly under control, Magnus delicately pulls out of him, kissing any sign of discomfort away. He rolls onto his back and disposes the condom, then curling himself onto Alec’s side.

His hands rub up and down Alec’s chest lightly, from where it’s still moving heavily.

“You okay?” He asks. Alec’s eyes are still closed, but he nods.

“Amazing.” His voice is still breathy. “God, I’ve missed this.” He brings his arm around Magnus to hug him.

“Maybe it was the waiting and anticipation that mad made it so good?” Magnus offers as he prompts his chin onto Alec’s chest, looking at him.

Alec cracks one eye open and glares at him.

“Let’s not try and check it again.” He resorts and they both laugh lightly. “Besides, you’re just that good. That’s a fact.”

“Oh, well thank you, darling.” Magnus kisses his chest. “You’re not too bad yourself.”

Alec smiles down at him and leans in to place a kiss to his forehead.

“We need a shower.” He states after a while. “Can I stay the night?” He asks then and Magnus shoots him a glare.

“Do you seriously need to ask?” He shakes his head disbelievingly.

“Just in case.” Alec shrugs. “I don’t think my legs are working, you need to carry me to the bathroom.” He smirks.

“And what will I get from that?” Magnus teases as he raises on his elbows.

“You’ll have to wait and see.” Alec answers mysteriously, but the grin on his lips is kind of betraying him. “But I saw a pretty cool bathtub in your bathroom and I say we make some use of it.” He trails his finger on Magnus’ chest.

Magnus pretends to consider this option, even though his mind is already made up.

“You certainly have the best ideas, my darling.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading! I'd love to know your thoughts so comment them down below! If you've got any suggestions about what you'd like to see in this series, I'm always open for them :) Thanks for taking the time to read!


End file.
